A FEW THOUGHTS ABOUT THE HIGH SCHOOL KID AND THE FUCKING OLD INDIAN
THESE ARE A FEW THOUGHTS FROM SOME OF THE BURNSIDE BLACKHAWK BATTALION MEMBERS. As much as I wanted to, I hesitated to comment on this until I saw all the facts. My patience has paid off and these young patriots have been vindicated and although I bit a hole through my tongue, the truth has come to light. AND..... once again the msnPMS and the rest of you libtards who were so quick to rush to judgement refuse to APOLOGIZE for vilifying and potentially ruining their lives. Where is the outrage against the shitheads who taunted and threatened these kids with their despicable and racist language prior to the posted video? And the lairs in the media, and jackoffs in Hollywood who started this racist shit. Also, just because your ancestors were indigenous to this country, it does not give you permission to act like an asshole. Hey, people, let's start sueing these motherfuckers.>>> B RIZZO Let's face the truth, they were targeted for 3 reasons: #1, THEY WERE WHITE MALES. #2 THEY WERE PRO LIFE #3 THEY WERE WEARING MAGA HATS. If they were black punks or angry white woman wearing stupid pink hats and ODUMDUM t-shirts you would have heard crickets from the fake news media and the scumbag liberal left..One last thing: NANANANANA. YOU LOST, and Donald Trump is YOUR president. Never thought I'd say this, but if one is a heterosexual Christian Male of European descent, they would have to be crazy to vote for Democrat. They started this identity politics that demonizes the above demographic. Picking on a child and making excuses for a grown Man. I am disgusted with these people. I thought I was a demo years and years ago. I now hate those years. da HOOK. We are supposed to be sympathetic when the “child” is wearing a hoodie, an Obama shirt, a BLM shirt, or is walking down the middle of the street, after robbing a store.... But wear a MAGA hat and you are “profiled” as a Racist, White Privileged, they can spew every bit of racial slurs against you, and you are NOT PROTECTED even when you just stand there and accept it. Your smile was offensive? What the fuck! And that fuck head Indian was not in Vietnam. We checked, actually he had 3 AWOLs on his military record. These people that criticized and downright talked horribly (and threatened his life and his family’s life) about this boy cannot accept the fact that yet again, they listened to media and casted judgment without knowing all the facts. Instead of apologizing or admitting they were wrong, their words get meaner. It’s horrible. Yet, I wish some of these people would put themselves and their children in the same situation and I guarantee it would be a whole different story. I don’t know why we find the need to keep going on and on instead of just admitting we were wrong. The best... people have turned this into a race issue but yet had no problem with the group of black people yelling at a black student calling him the “N” word and criticizing him because he is with the white kids and yelling nasty things at him. to sum it up, Black Israelites heckled them with chants of faggots and crackers. Tonto and his gang of misfits invade personal space, bang a drum and tell kids to go back to Europe. The White kid merely smirks. In a same world, he's the victim, but this is PC America we're talking about. Not only wasn't he the victim, he was the villain. Tell me again about White privilege? The white kids did nothing, this was created by the cocksuckers in the media and of the the fucking democrats. People, people wake up. This country is not on your side. by Rickie. oh, I know. Groups like that are just getting started. They practice instigation and intimidation to see how far they can get....you can see. For them to get a pass, and blame this White kid for the racism, there is no more fair play. The media has picked their side. It’s open season on Trump supporters...and they feel justified. THE MEDIA LIED, CNN, NBC, ABC... liars, the whole rotten bunch of the nazi media. Liars for the democrats.